


Blue eyes like the devils water, revisited

by fruitsmack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Geoff Ramsey, Trans Ryan, Two Actually, Vaginal Fingering, trans geoff, trans ryan haywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: the same bar, the same motel, twenty years later





	Blue eyes like the devils water, revisited

Ryan sits in a smokey bar in a noname town whos only changes in twenty some odd years are a better TV and nothing else. Its half past 1am and the riff raff has finally let itself in. 

His mask is on, a straw slipped under the bottom for his cola. The barkeep continues giving him lingering looks but the bills on the table keep him quiet.

The target is a ratlike in appearance, hes ugly as sin and his snaggletoothed overbite doesn't help. He makes his way to the bar, moves in close enough to Ryan's side that his breath is damp and hot on his neck, thoroughly uncomfortable. 

"I aint afraid a you Vagabond." The man slurs at him, all false bravado fading as Ryan slowly directs his gaze to the target.

The man freezes as the Vagabonds cold stare captures his eyes, emotionless yet burning with wrath. Ryan moves faster than the man can react, switchblade glinting moments before the man drops to the floor, silent save for the thumps on the floor. 

"You should've been," Ryan remarks, turning to one of the mans lackeys, "As for you, well" he chuckles darkly, "I suggest you let all your little friends know your little gang has come to an end, Mess with the Fakes again and i wont be so generous."

The mans lackey goes pale, all but running out of the bar the moment Ryan's monologue is through.

Ryan returns to his corner, gives a nod to the stricken barkeep before going back to his drink and shooting off a quick text.

Moments later the bell overhead dings, and Ryan's met with a passing sense of deja vu as Geoff enters the bar amidst a cloud of smoke.

He's in his suit, looking as pristine and put together as always, exuding an aura of power. And he makes his way directly to Ryan, pausing only to give the targets still bleeding body a mildly distasteful look as he steps over the man. 

"Seriously Ry? couldn't have, oh i donno  poisoned him?" Geoff scoffs as he takes his seat next to Ryan.

"What and ruin the dramatic flair?" Ryan rebuts.

Geoff rolls his eyes, scooting his barstool over and cozying up to Ryan's side until the space between them is non existant and their chairs bump together.

"This is the same bar you know," Geoff murmurs in his ear "s'where I first knew i had to have you."

Ryan's blush is fierce and hot and hes sure Geoff can see it even under the layer of black silicon, the husk in Geoff's tone letting him know he's a goner. "Oh yeah?" he lets out, choked with arousal.

"Mmhm," Geoff goes on, left hand venturing dangerously close to public indecency via the front of Ryan's tight darkwash jeans, stopping only at Ryan's choked off wimper.

 Their eyes meet and Ryan's cant help feeling like hes drowning in the ocean of want Geoff's eyes reflect, one he knows is mirrored in his own gaze.

Reluctantly, Ryan draws himself from Geoff, holding back a whine of dissatisfaction at the loss of contact. "Motel" he mutters darkly at Geoff's questioning stare, mechanically walking away, knowing Geoff is trailing on his heels as he makes his way to their shared room.

Geoff waits in silence as Ryan locks the door, deadbolt, and shoves a dresser in front, used to his partners unusual habits and paranoia. Leisurely they begin to undress eachother, content in their routine and closeness. 

Geoff leans against the wall, his stance powerful as he gives Ryan a look that has him throbbing with arousal. Dropping to his knees Ryan's half lidded eyes search his for approval that Geoff's hand in his hair provides.

Slowly, teasingly Ryan runs a thumb over the damp patch on Geoff's boxers, his gasp indicative of just how worked up he really is for Ryan, and Ryan cant help the smirk when the patch dampens even further from his gentle teasing caress.

The tug on his hair pulls a moan from Ryan and he resumes the task at hand, shimmying down Geoff's boxers to his ankles and bracing his hands on Geoff's thighs as he gently spreads them further before delving in enthusiastically, one hand fondling Geoff's cock as he licks into him and braces Geoff to the wall with the other. A damp patch steadily growing on his own boxers in response to Geoff's vocal appreciation.

Geoff tenses, the grip in Ryan's hair bridging on painful in the most perfect way and the sweet musky scent of him increases tenfold as the salty musky taste of cum coats Ryan's tongue. 

 Geoff's pleasured groans turning to whimpers as Ryan keeps eating him out licking him clean until Geoff pushes his head away and Ryan reluctantly drops back onto his heels, half lidded eyes gazing at his partner with a burning heat.

He takes a moment to collect himself, pulling up his boxers to Ryan's disappointed huff, and pushing back his sweat slicked hair.

Offering a hand he pulls Ryan up to eyelevel, pushing him to the wall and ravishing him with heated kisses, groaning at the taste of himself coating Ryans tounge. 

Ryan goes willingly, submissively to wherever Geoff positions him, this time its the bed, the metal frame on his back as Geoff loops his tie around Ryans wrists, then tightly through the rungs of the headboard.

Hands behind his back he feels vulnerable, open, yet safe and terrible aroused from Geoff's presence, straddled over Ryan as he is, just barely touching.

Ryan groans, and leans heavily into the chaste kisses Geoff peppers over his torso, getting a tsk and a sharp tweak to his nipple as he seeks some kind of friction, hot and wet and practically soaking his boxers at this point.

Geoff must take mercy on him, chuckling as he  leans in, first catching Ryan's lips in a passionate kiss as his hand travels lower, lower, lower until hes merely hovering right above the band to Ryan's boxers, gently caressing the sensitive skin near his pelvis.

Ryan nearly sobs in relief at Geoff's heated touch, his boxers all but ripped from him as Geoff's thumbs spread him and teasingly brush against his cock. A whine leaving him as Geoff leans down to messily suck on him, two fingers lazily searching for the spot within him Geoff knows will have him shaking.

Ryan comes with a start, Geoff hands leaving him in exchange for a soothing tongue to carry him through the aftershocks. 

The tie is removed and Ryan clings to Geoff, tired and satisfied. They collapse in a heap on the scratchy motel sheets, a far cry from their silky satin at the penthouse, yet comforting in the same way that a childhood bedroom still feels like home. Here, wrapped in Geoff's arms in a motel familiar only in the rawest sense, Ryan is sure he has never felt more at ease. He falls asleep sweaty and gross, but entangled with Geoff, the love of his life, happy.


End file.
